Un souhait pour Noel Premiere Partie
by FicJulie
Summary: Partie : 1 C'est Noel et pour l'occasion Mathieu a invité quelques amis chez lui. Tout ce passe bien mais le cauchemar commence le lendemain... Geetron Matoine Yaoi Slash


Type : Geetron et Matoine

Point de vue : Exterieur puis Mathieu Sommet et de nouveau exterieux.

Personnages : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, Linksthesun, Maitre Panda, Le geek, Le patron et Le hippie

Lemon : Non

Commentaire : - Yo tout le monde ! Voilà voilà je suis KOLP (King of licornus potatoes) qui vient vous parler de l'OS qui suit. Alors tout d'abord, je remercie ENORMEMENT Mademoiselle Julie. Pour la petit histoire de cette fiction, ça vient en fait d'une scène de torture que cette gente dame avait écrite, elle voulait trouver quelque chose avant cette scène et à accepter mon aide. C'est à partir de là qu'on est arrivés à cet OS qui actuellement est toujours en cours et qui, d'après la longueur, ne devrait même plus être appelés un OS xD. On a décidé elle et moi de poster la première et seconde partie de l'OS afin de palier à l'entente qu'il suscitait x) En espérant que ça vous plaira ! La suite arrivera peu après !Enjoy !

KOLP

- coucou tout le monde cette fois c est julie. Je remercie à mon tour Kolp d avoir accepter de m aidé dans cette OS. c est lui qui a tout ecrit et jai vraiment aucun merite a avoir dans se texte, appart avoir ecrit une scene et imaginé l Os jai pas fais grand chose x) bref L os est coupé en deux partie (celle ci etant la premiere) et elle meme son composé de parties qui serons indiqués. BREF ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout Bonne année :)

Le froid s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il sentait les différentes contusions et bleus sur tout son corps rien qu'en mouvant son bassin enchaîné. Il avait du mal à respirer, sûrement à cause de l'humidité qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux pour regarder une nouvelle fois la prison où il était enfermé. Noir, carré avec 4 côtés, la sombre obscurité qui y régnait empêchait de marcher 3 pas sans se cogner contre un des murs. Essayant de se relever malgré son état de faiblesse évident, il fit bouger une dernière fois ses muscles engourdi, affamé et déshydratés. A peine avait-il relevé son corps de quelques centimètres qu'il sentait des vertiges l'envahir, sa vision de flouter et son équilibre s'en aller. Une fois de nouveau au sol il se posa encore la même question qu'il se posait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité : « Depuis quand je suis là... ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait trop longtemps que je suis enfermé ici...Mathieu, Hippie, Panda...Patron...venez me chercher s'il vous plaît...j'ai peur.. » Alors qu'une autre larme coulait sur sa joue à la couleur fantomatique, la porte blindée de la salle grinça et laissa échapper un torrent de lumière pale qui éblouit l'ancien geek qui protégea ses rétines fragiles avec sa manche décomposée.

« Oh merde...courage gamin ! » Dit une voix grave et stressée qu'il pensait connaître tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient très vite de lui.

Essayant de le prendre par le bras pour le faire se relever, l'inconnu constata en examinant son corps qu'il était salement amoché, ses côtes étaient très maigres sûrement n'avait t-il pas mangé depuis des jours, ses yeux était hagards, comme un lac sans vie, sa bouche se mouvait lentement, comme si il n'avait plus la force de parler. En regardant son corps, l'inconnu aux lunettes cendrées eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant qu'il était recouvert de sang venant de ses multiples coupures et que de jolis hématomes étaient présents sur tout son corps fébrile.

« Merde...les sales cons.. » jura l'homme qui le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le posa sur son épaule en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire trop mal, malgré les gémissements de douleurs qui sortaient de la gorge du plus petit.

« Courage gamin tu vas survivre ! » lui promis l'homme à la chemise noire, qui courait à grandes enjambées à travers des couloirs immaculés de blanc, éclairés par des lampes qui diffusaient une couleur blanche.

Le plus petit avait du mal à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, les informations, les couleurs, les senteurs, tout ça allait trop vite pour son pauvre petit cerveau. Cependant, il entendait bien distinctement le souffle régulier du l'homme qui le supportait et il sentait l'odeur à la fois corsée et douce qui s'échappait du tissu de l'homme de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois, il sombra dans une douce inconscience et murmura alors le nom de son héros, celui qu'il espérait depuis une éternité.

« Patron.. »

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là me diriez-vous..l'histoire n'est pas simple...les histoires ne sont jamais simples.

*******FLASHBACK*******

« Panda ! Aide-moi à accrocher les guirlandes ! Et toi Hippie vas faire la poussière sur les meubles ! » déclara la voix d'un homme venu des tréfonds d'une cuisine qui sentait bon la dinde, la glace et toutes sortes de bonnes choses.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire ça Gros ? » soupira le Hippie qui cessa de peindre sa toile épileptique sur laquelle il était concentré depuis bientôt 4 heures.

« Parce que tout le monde vas arriver dans 30 minutes ! Dépêche ! » Répondit l'homme châtain, courant visiblement partout pour terminer la décoration de son appartement, voulant que celui-ci soit « parfait », c'était le mot.

« Okay...okay » soupira avec beaucoup de lassitude l'homme au chapeau, qui traîna des pieds pour prendre le plumeau et jouer dessus pour faire partir la poussière.

« Mathieu ! Les guirlandes sont accrochées ! » l'interpella l'homme à la casquette qui avait dans ses bras la boite de décorations de noël.

« Le sapin est prêt ! » Lui indiqua également l'homme-panda qui aida le châtain à accrocher la dernière banderole dans un endroit trop haut pour lui.

« Merci panda » lui dit-il en se descendant de sa chaise, « Bon, tout est prêt, enfin presque...il faut que je sortes les pleins du four, que je prépare la table, que je donnes des croquettes au chat.. AHHHHHH »Hurla l'homme en s'arrachant les cheveux tandis qu'il courait finir de terminer les préparatifs pour la fête de Noël.

Eh oui vous avez bien entendus, pour Noël, à défaut de passer cette fête initialement religieuse avec sa famille, le Youtuber bien connu sur la toile avait décidé d'inviter d'autres illustres personnages du web pour fêter avec eux cette soirée pour quelque soit, on peut le dire, comme ils le souhaitaient. Enfin bref, retournons à notre schizophrène qui d'ailleurs avait réussi à enfin trouver la boîte de croquette du chaton maléfiquement mignon qui le rendait depuis bien minutes avec des yeux ronds comme des oranges.

« C'est terminé pour le salon ! » annonça le Geek qui s'essuya le front, suant comme jamais, avec des épines de sapin dans le col du pull à rayures.

« Pareil pour les chambres ! » Dit également le panda qui haletait discrètement pour avoir couru partout dans le grand appartement du Sommet.

« Merci les gars ! » s'exclama le concerné en tombant lourdement sur une des chaises qui ornait la table magnifiquement bien décorée du châtain, « maintenant tout est prêt et reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de la mauvaise troupe ! » s'exclame t-il, sautait comme un gamin sur le point d'avoir son cadeau de noël dans les mains. Tandis que les autres s'étaient affalés sur le canapé pour reprendre leur souffle, le panda, un bouton du vêtement japonais défait pour s'aérer maugréa encore une nouvelle fois :

« Si on s'y était pas pris plus tôt on en aurait pas été là.. » Dit-il en lançant un regard en coin au présentateur de Salut Les Geeks qui lui aussi essayait de reprendre un minimum son souffle avant l'arrivée des invités.

« Et j'aurais pu finir la quête pour le niveau 89 sur WOW... » se lamenta par-dessus le petit à la casquette, une main sur son torse pour essayer de faire ralentir la cadence de son cœur effrénée.

« Oh ça va ! » Râla le créateur en levant les bras au ciel « C'est pas ma faute si je me suis rendu compte ce matin que Noël c'était aujourd'hui ! » dit-il en essayant de se justifier.

« Et que on à du acheter en vitesse les décos alors que le Patron est parti en voyage » argumenta le panda éssouflé.

« Et que on à du nettoyer partout parce que tu n'avais pas fait le ménage depuis la semaine dernière » ajouta le petit qui regarda son créateur avec un regard en coin.

« Et que on... » « PAPILLON BLEU » Hurla d'un seul coup le Hippie dont tout le monde avait oublié l'existence, qui essayait d'attraper un animal imaginaire avec le plumeau en guise de filet.

Une abeille passa, un couple d'abeilles passa, un troupeau d'abeilles passa tandis que le silence s'était installé dans le lieu de vie du Youtuber. Puis un fou venant du Geek entraîna tout les autres à rire de la phrase totalement whathefuckesme (nouveau mot ma gueule) du drogué qui ria quand même en suivant les ès que l'atmosphère se soit détendu suite à la bourde du Hippie, tout le monde le sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres finit par se lever de l'endroit où ils étaient affalés.

« Bon maintenant allez vous habillez ! » scanda le châtain, « vite ils vont bientôt arriver ! » insista t-il de nouveau tandis qu'il qu'il couru pour aller dans sa chambre.

Ses multiples personnalités allant exécuter son ordre de ce pas, laissèrent le Hippie sauter pour attraper ce qu'il voulait comme son nouvel animal de compagnie.

« Dig Dong ! » la sonnette de l'appartement retentit dans l'appartement tandis que la seconde suivante, un petit homme a casquette se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser un homme à la touffe de cheveux sauvages qui entra en s'enlevant le reste de neige qui restait sur sa veste noire.

« Mathieu arrive » déclara le Geek, habillé d'une chemise noire légèrement entrouverte, qui laissait apparaître ses clavicules prononcées d'une couleur de chair pâle, son habituel pantalon avait été remplacé par un slim d'un couleur un peu moins foncée. Sa casquette était d'une couleur rouge foncée qui ornait magnifiquement sa tête.

« Classe » pensa le boss final des internet, tandis qu'il s'essuyait les pieds sur le paillasson d'entrée." Après avoir détaché son regard du petit qui montait vers l'étage par l'escalier visiblement en bois de chêne le chevelu tourna sa tête avant d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des pastèques et ne put s'empêcher de sortir un « Oh putain ! ». Le Daniel resta scotché, sa bouche comme pendue sans muscles pour la retenir, ses yeux bougeaient doucement dans toutes les directions pour essayer d'attraper le plus de détails incroyables que laissaient paraître la superbe pièce. Des guirlandes de multiples couleurs ornaient toutes la pièce et faisaient comme un nid coloré au-dessus de la table du salon, un immense sapin de noël décoré de tous les objets de fantaisies trônaient impérialement devant la fenêtre où l'on voyait les flocons de neige tomber bougies et lumières tamisées éclairaient la pièce sans toutefois la rendre aveuglante, et l'escalier à droite pour monter à l'étage à lui aussi subit un relooking puis-ce que des guirlandes et un câble transparent diffusait des couleurs donnant plus de vivant à la déco.

« Bordel de merde ! » S'exclama encore une fois la grand chevelu, « Il a pas fait dans la dentelle ce con ! », se grattant l'arrière du crâne en observant avec émerveillement le salon.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment » dit-une voix masculine et moqueuse, derrière Antoine Daniel. Se retournant, il aperçut le sommet du crâne de Sommet, sa blague le faisant bien rire, entrain de la toiser avec un sourire de victoire accroché sur le visage.

« Salut, connard, chéri » répliqua le plus grand « ouais je dois avouer que c'est pas mal. » dit-il en essayant de paraître sobre, ce qui lui réussissait assez mal vu comme on voyait ses yeux pétiller.

Après que Mathieu ce soit foutu de sa gueule comme d'habitude, celui-ci s'installa sur le fauteuil géant entre le hippie vêtue d'un tee-shirt sur lequel un ours portait un bonnet de noël en fumant un joint, et le panda qui portait son éternel Kirugumi avec un bonnet de père noël sur la tête. Ceci étonna le plus grand, car le Sommet avait dû faire énormément d'effort pour faire porter autre chose à l'ursidé que son éternel peau de panda qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout. La soirée se déroula dans la continuité du commencement, l'arrivée d'Alexis Breut et sa barbe de père noël, pour la forme ; et de l'entrée spectaculaire de Nyo, son éternelle capuche visée sur la tête, arborant une magnifique veste noire où dessus un petit links en déguisement de gros barbu rouge portait un énorme sac rempli de rubis. Après s'être regardés un film de noël pour la forme, la joyeuse troupe décida de manger le délicieux festin proposé par le maître de maison, décapsulant une nouvelle bouteille de bière en riant de bon cœur aux blagues dégueulasse de ses comparses qui tournaient autour du sexe.L'alcool commençait doucement à monter dans les esprits, libérant certains tabous et autres secrets gardés par la pudeur, les gestes et paroles étaient plus osés, les regards plus emprunt de cette lueur animale qui faisant perdre toute raison.

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, combien t'en a sautées ? » demanda le breton, la chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée, affalé sur le canapé une choppe de liqueur alcoolisé à la main.

« C'te r'garde pas salope » répliqua Daniel qui vidait le contenu de son verre, dans le même état que son comparse, entrain de regarder une vidéo de poney play juste pour la déconne avec Mathieu. « Et puis combien t'en à déflorer toi d'abord ? » demanda d'un ton qui voulait être assuré le plus petit au plus grand d'un doigt hésitant entre lui et le dessinateur qui dormait comme une enclume, affalé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Tu sais bien qu'il y'a que toi mon chou » répondit le chevelu en s'approchant dangereusement du visage du Stéphanois, le visage rougi par la chaleur qui commençait à dangereusement monter et le l'alcool qui faisait un ravage dans son organisme, malgré que ce soit lui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool.

« J'ai vomis sur l'chat ! » s'exclama avec gloire le Geek qui se releva d'un coup, un filet de liquide pourpre glissant de ses lèvres.

« Tss, t'es pas marrant Toinou » répliqua t-il d'un air boudeur « Pis de toute façon tu fais peur ! » déclara t-il finalement en le boudant d'une façon totalement infantile, gonflant ses joues rouges en croisant les bras sur son torse à moitié découvert, sa chemise noire à moitié elle-aussi enlevée.

« Oh vraiment... ? » répliqua le plus grand en s'approchant de plus en plus du plus petit, ayant un soudaine envie de jouer au grand méchant loup.

« YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » hurla le breton sa boisson à la main, hurlant le seul mot venant des mangas qu'il avait bien daigné apprendre.

Plus les minutes s'engrenaient, plus la délicieuse boisson prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit des Youtubers qui avaient eu la merveilleuse envie de jouer à action ou vérité. Ce n'est qu'après que le Breton ai du sniffé la cocaïne du Hippie qui agonisait sur le sol, que le Panda qui s'était endormi dans les bras du gamin à casquette à moitié entrain de vomir ses tripes et que Antoine et Mathieu ai du se rouler une magistrale pelle, que tout le monde fût enfin calmé. Mathieu voyait de plus en plus flou, sa tête commençait à dangereusement tourner, ses membres flageolants lui permirent tout juste de recracher le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient ingurgités dans les WC. L'escalier, couvert de confettis et de tout autre saletés, rendait difficile la progression du Geek qui n'arrivait tout juste qu'à se traîner. Ce n'est qu'après s'être allongé de tout son long sur le lit complètement défait, avec un Daniel sauvage qui ronflait déjà dessus, que le sommeil de Morphée l'ivrogne l'accueillit à bras ouverts tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, son esprit plongeant dans un lourd sommeil sans songes.

Partie 2 : Une journée peut-être pas comme les autres.. Un bruit strident se fit entendre dans l'appartement du Youtuber aux multiples personnalités.

« Grumbl... » se fit entendre une voix rauque dans une chambre décorée de toutes sortes de guirlandes et de papier toilette rose éparpillés dans toute la pièce, créant une jungle qui sentait bizarrement le canard W.C.

Enfin bref, revenons à notre masse humaine qui engageait une furieuse et molle bataille contre le lit pour se soustraire à son ès avoir réussi à l'aveuglette à appuyer sur le bouton de ce foutu machin inventé par le diable en personne, j'ai nommé réveil, une masse de courts cheveux châtain émergea de la montagne de couverture.

« Ah putain..c'te gueule de bois » soupira le Sommet à moitié encore assoupi, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de deux bras qui étaient sortis de nul part pour le ramener contre lui.

« Rôti... » murmura un Antoine Daniel, salivant sur l'épaule du plus petit qui essayait tant bien que mal avec son affreux mal de tête de se dégager de son emprise quand même très appuyée.

Ce qui libéra notre jeune homme de 26 ans, fût lorsque son acolyte croqua à pleine bouche dans l'épaule blanche et laiteuse de notre pauvre Mathieu qui poussa un cri de douleur tel qu'il réveilla en sursaut l'autre, qui tomba lourdement hors du lit sous le choc.

« Oh bordel de merde... » soupira douloureusement la masse de cheveux fous qui se frotta l'arrière du crâne, encore sous le choc de la chute.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! QU'EST CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS DU CON?! » beugla le plus petit qui se massait en grimaçant l'épaule, les jolies traces rouges marquant le crime produit il y'a quelque minutes.

« Agngneugneugne...kwa... ? » répliqua, enfin essaya, le plus grand ses magnifiques lunettes en travers de son visage, les paupières à moitié ouverte traduisant son état de demi-sommeil et un filet de bave coulant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as fait mal putain Antoine.. » murmura le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks qui grinça des dents, son homologue Youtubeur se frottant le yeux avant d'écarquiller ses pupilles chocolat en remarquant la trace du crime, qui semblait d'ailleurs assez profonde sur sa peau.

« C'est moi...qui ai fait ça ? » demanda le plus grand d'un ton hésitant, se grattant l'arrière du crâne tandis qu'il soutenait difficilement le regard un peu humide qui brillait d'une lueur de colère chez l'autre, les joues rouges écarlates.

« NOOOOON TU CROIS ?! » hurla Sommet en se foutant évidemment de sa gueule, ses yeux azurs le regard avec encore plus de colère.

« Écoute Mat, je... » mais le plus grand n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Mathieu l'esquivant pour aller dans son armoire, après avoir enfilé un pull avec un col en V pour essayer de cacher les dégâts sur sa peau pâle.

Tandis qu'il s'était relevé malgré son mal de crâne dû à l'alcool, Antoine Daniel essaya de rattraper son bro du Web qui l'évita une nouvelle fois tout en mettant un jean dont la ceinture marron pendant à sa taille. La porte de la chambre se claqua brusquement, laissant le chevelu planté là comme un con, une de ses guirlandes qui sentait le PQ s'enmelant dans sa masse de cheveux alors qu'un troupeau de morceaux de papiers sauvages s'envolait au mouvement de la porte.

« PUTAIN ! Mais pourquoi il l'as pris comme ça l'autre nain ?! C'est quoi de si grave là ?! »(Mec, est-ce que je vais être obligé de te faire un dessin comme quoi tu l'as croqué comme un jambon beurre ou bien?)« Bon okay, j'ai peut-être UN PEU abusé. » avoua le Youtuber en abaissant le majeur qu'il venait de faire en direction du ciel « Mais d'habitude..on aurais rigolés, alors pourquoi il le prends aussi mal.. ? » demanda avec un brin de tristesse à voix basse le seul homme barbu de la pièce.

Il s'étais mis à regarder fixement la fenêtre à moitié ouverte de la chambre, donnant sur un ciel bleu avec quelques moutons blancs qui le broutaient, comme s'il attendait une réponse de l'immensité bleue.

POV EXTERNE : Mathieu

« MERDE ! » rugit le châtain en tapant son poing contre le mur proche du lavabo blanc de la salle de bain.

Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! Se avait ressenti quoi déjà ? De la douleur certes, de la honte, de la...gêne ?!

« Oula Mathieu on vas se détendre dessuite et tu vas chier une brouette » se dit-il, « tu vas pas être gêné parce ton ami t'as mordu ! D'autant plus que ça arrive à tout le monde de mordre quelqu'un sans faire exprès..nan ? ».« Bref ! » dit-il en se passant de nouveau un coup d'eau sur le visage pour faire partir ses rougeurs, il pensait qu'il allait s'excuser auprès de son bro puis que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et que cette foutue histoire serrait mise au placard.

Tandis qu'il descendait, il vit toujours allongé sur le canapé le Panda, roulé en boule qui se faisait regarder par Alexis en pleine pensée réflexive tandis que le Geek était assis à la table qui était utilisée pour prendre le petit déjeuné, une main sur la tempe tout en versant du jus de fruit dans ses céréales.

FIN POV

« Mec, tu crois pas que les Pandas sont les cousins des chats qui sont venus sur Terre pour envahir le monde ? » demanda le breton au Stéphanois le plus sérieusement du monde, une main soutenant son menton tandis qu'il continuait son observation détaillée de l'ursidé, avalant le filet (NON PAS DE BAVE BANDE DE PERVERS) d'eau qui restait dans son verre ''La Reine Des Neiges''*1.

« Je pencherai plutôt pour leur esclaves » répondit professionnellement le châtain, en mettant en même temps en route le Saint Graal : La cafetière.

« Je vais t'en mettre plein le cul du bambou, tu vas comprendre c'qui l'esclave salop » grogna le Panda qui manifestement se réveillait, se frottant le crâne d'un air bougon.

« Ohlala c'est pas de ta faute si ton espèce est en voie de disparition ! » répliqua avec humour le présentateur du Point Culture, posant son verre sur la table avec force en prenant un grand air.

« Ta gueule » dit le personnage au costume bicolore qui prenait le reste d'Efferalgan qui restait dans la boîte en le faisant dissoudre dans un verre d'eau.

« L'avantage, c'est que les médicaments pour le mal de tête marche même pour ceux qui n'ont pas de cortex cérébral actif ! » déclara Alexis qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup à titiller tout le monde, étant le seul à s'être très bien remis de sa gueule de bois.

« Ta gueule ! » résonnèrent de concert les voix de Mathieu, qui allait finir sa gorgée de la boisson noire, et Maître Panda qui regardait le médicament fondre et faire des bulles qui remontait dans le verre.

« Beuark.. » déclara tout d'un coup la voix écœurée du Geek, qui s'était rendu compte de l'infâme (chacun ses goûts en tous cas) goût que lui procurait ses céréales préférées mélangées à du jus d'orange.

Les autres, après avoir hésiter entre se foutre de sa gueule et en faire une vidéo à mettre sur Youtube, choisissèrent de la laisser tranquille, tandis que celui-ci finit sa tartine de Nutella habituelle avant de remonter d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre.

« Bon » déclara le propriétaire de ''l'appartement'' si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, « Je crois qu'il faudrait quand même débarrasser ce merdier.. » annonça t-il en jetant un regard noir au Daniel et à Alexis qui étaient déjà entrain de fuir sur la pointe des pieds.

« Ouais ouais.. » dirent les deux en cœur sans grand entrain

« C'te dictature.. » ajouta le Chevelu qui mis tout de même la main à la pâte afin de faire redevenir le lieu où logeait Mathieu en quelque chose d'habitable.

Alors que tout le monde, même le Hippie et le Geek fraîchement redescendu de sa grotte, aidèrent à débarrasser le sol jonché de confettis, de préservatifs et de papier toilette pour ne pas changer, Antoine et Mathieu se croisèrent du regard en ramassant le merdier qu'ils avaient créer.

« Mec, je suis...désolé..j'sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris » dit l'homme aux yeux azurs, desserrant et resserrant les poings, le regard fuyant vers le côté droit.

Son collègue s'approcha en posant sa main sur son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une sourire moqueur affiché sur les lèvres.

« T'inquiète mec ! Puis pas de ma faute si t'étais trop gêné d'avoir aimé ça, je sais que tu aime ma bouche mon bichon »

« C'est toi qui fais le plus de bruit pendant nos brûlants ébats j'te rappelle connard » répliqua le plus petit en sortant une cigarette de la poche de son jean avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« M'enfin mon amour, tu est trop doué avec tes mains c'est de ta faute ! » dit l'homme à la chevelure excentrique d'un ton de protestation avec un accent comédien, ce qui déclencha un fou rire dans tout le salon pour le plus grand bien de tout le monde.

Après que tout le salon fut enfin nettoyé du bordel qui trônait, le Geek parti de nouveau dans son repaire favori, s'apprêtant à relancer la partie de World Of Warcraft qu'il avait mise sur pause quand tout d'un coup son Iphone sonna. Le Geek sursaute quelques instants, presque personne ne l'appelait. Mathieu ? Mais il était juste en bas et il n'avais qu'à de monter l'escalier de l'étage pour venir lui parler. La réponse se dessine d'elle même sur l'écran du téléphone portable, le Patron. Pris d'un élan dont il ne savais l'origine il se pressa de décrocher l'appel.

« Ga..Gamin...ils..m'ont...bzzzzzzzzzzzz (dur de faire des onomatopées o.o) partez...vite..Putain de bordel de sa maman ils m'ont trouvés ! Iuzzzzzzzzzzzzz sauvez-vous ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip »

« Patron ?! Patron ! » hurla au téléphone le petit Geek, son sang se glaçant de plus en plus tandis que le bip sonore de la fin d'appel résonnait froidement.

« Pa..tron.. ? » répéta doucement le petit au tee-shirt rouge, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait un immense vide dans sa poitrine à l'instant, certes il avait très peur pour la patron et était très inquiet, mais quelque chose le bloquait et lui faisait mal dans son cœur qui battait douloureusement. Après être sorti de sa chambre en catastrophe en dévalant l'escalier à toute vitesse, il se retrouva face aux anciens fêtards qui prenaient une pause dans le nettoyage de la maisonnée.

« Mathieu...c'est...il s'est passé...je comprends pas... » essaya tant mieux que mal d'articuler en essuyant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Geek ?! » demanda impatiemment l'intéressé, légèrement exaspéré en regardant le gamin à la casquette essayer de lui expliquer en balbutiant ce qui le mettait dans cet état là.

« C'est, le Patron » réussit-il à dire après avoir reniflé une nouvelle fois et de nouveau écarté ses larmes « Il m'as appellé..mais j'ai...pas...compris..il disait qu'il fallait partir..vite...mais je... bouhouhouhouh » explosa finalement le plus petit en sanglot, tandis que le Panda le pris dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, que Mathieu fronçait les sourcils et que ses deux autres collègues Youtubers regardait Mathieu puis le Geek en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait par ici.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit j'ai pas bien...attends mais c'est quoi cette merde là-bas ? » demanda Antoine Daniel en pointant du doigt un curieux objet de couleur noire qui trônait en plein milieu du sol du salon.

« Mais, on dirait un fumigène ! » s'exclama le breton qui écarquilla ses yeux.

« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! » s'exclama à son tour le Stéphanois « ne respirez pas les gars ! Ne respirez..pas... »

Le Geek qui avait réussi à se calmer un peu voyait que les autres ne se sentaient pas bien, ils titubaient, se tenaient le crâne les yeux crispés pour finalement tomber à terre un à un comme des mouches.

« J'en ai trop pris gros.. ? » demanda avec hésitation le drogué avant de tomber comme une enclume sur le sol froid du parquet

« Mathieu ! Hippie ! Antoine !...Alexis ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?! » dit le gamin en écarquillant ses yeux humides de larmes de stupeur en les voyant tous tomber un à un sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd.

« Oh putain ma tête... » gémit de douleur le panda qui était toujours à côté du Geek.

« Panda.. ? Ça va pas ? » demanda le Geek, le menton tremblant de le voir lui aussi tanguer de plus en plus.

« Désolé mon petit mais..je me sens..pas bien... » dit-il avant de tomber lui aussi lourdement sur le sol, le visage crispé.

« Les amis...qu'est-ce que vous avez... ? » des larmes coulèrent encore de ses yeux bleutés rougis, il finit quelques secondes plus tard par sentir lui aussi sa tête tourner dangereusement, des nausées l'envahissaient et un curieux sommeil le forçait peu à peu à fermer doucement ses paupières lourdes, très dernière chose qu'il se rappela dans sa vision brouillée, se fût des combinaison blanches qui envahirent le salon, ramassant tout le monde comme des sacs à patate avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience, un visage qu'il savait familier l'observant de haut.


End file.
